Doomsday
Doomsday is the name of a powerful supervillain and a major antagonist from DC Comics. He is an unkillable and virtually unstoppable monster who despises all life and desires to eradicate it. He also is infamous for being one of the only villains in DC history that have successfully killed the Man of Steel himself, Superman. Since his debut, Doomsday would often reappear in different story arcs, either serving as one of main antagonists or a supporting antagonist. He has consistently remained as a powerful foe to both Superman and the Justice League. History Doomsday began his life as a simple child created by the scientist Bertron, who sought to create the ultimate lifeform. Having arrived on an ancient Krypton, Bertron used the planet's hostile environment to essentially hasten its evolution with every cloning. Soon, the baby, now known as The Ultimate, was immune to the harsh environment and had slain the creatures that killed it over and over. It had also developed a deep, burning hatred for Bertron and, when there was nothing left, he finally turned on his creator, slaying him and the other scientists before escaping Krypton. His first stop was the planet Bylan 5, where Darkseid sought to gain the planet via arraigned marriage. However, Doomsday's rampage interrupted this, and before Darkseid could fight him in combat, Darkseid was forced to leave due to the planet becoming toxic. Doomsday hijacked a shuttle, leaving Bylan 5, later crasing into the planet Khundia. His arrival united the warring clans on the planet, who outfitted the warrior Kobold with protective armor in an attempt to lure Doomsday away. The plan worked and Doomsday was left drifting in space after the shuttle he was lured to was destroyed. His drifting would be discovered by a Green Lantern, leading the galactic policeman to be slain and his ring stolen. Other Lanterns attacked him, only to be killed as well. His rampage lead to Oa, where a Guardian of the Universe gave his life to seemingly destroy him. Instead, Doomsday was blown clear across the cosmos, landing on the planet Calaton. Here, Doomsday ravaged the planet for three years before the royal family sacrificed their life energies to create their ultimate champion, the Radiant. The energy being defeated Doomsday in combat, seemingly slaying him. As a custom due to him being a mass murderer, he was clothed, masked, shackled and placed in an orb cell and launched into space, ending up on Earth, buried many miles below the surface. Years upon years later, Doomsday would reawaken, free an arm and dig his way out. After killing various wildlife, Doomsday made his way to a highway and began wrecking cars, killing innocent people and getting the Justice League America - Booster Gold, Blue Beetle, Fire, Ice, Maxima, Guy Gardner and Bloodwynd - involved. Chasing Doomsday to a LexOil refinery, Doomsday battered Bloodwynd and Gardner before he nearly killed Blue Beetle. Booster attempted to avenge his friend, only to be knocked away and rescued by Superman. As Ice convinced Maxima to save Beetle's life, Ice confronted the beast at a family's house, only to be tossed aside like a ragdoll. Rallying the other Leaguers, Superman got the team to strike Doomsday with their energy attacks, only to learn that all they did with get rid of his bindings. Freed, Doomsday tore apart the League and engulfed the house in flames before escaping. Superman was able to slow down the creature long enough to save those trapped in the house, but Doomsday's rampage continued. Maxima's return proved to be not helpful as her warrior ways only made the fighting more difficult, leading to her setting off a gas explosion that allowed Doomsday to escape. Doomsday and Superman's battle continued on, tearing through the abandoned Cadmus Project project Habitat and leading into Metropolis. John Henry Irons, the future Steel, and the Matrix Supergirl attempted to help, but were easily taken out of the fight. With no other option, Superman dug his heels in at Metropolis, vowing to stop Doomsday's rampage right then and there. In a brutal show of force, the two combatants gave everything they got before one last mighty blow took them out, temporarily killing Superman. Doomsday's body was first kept in S.T.A.R. Labs before being taken to Cadmus Project, where the Cyborg Superman would retrieve his body and toss him into space, where he would be revealed alive. Arriving on Apokolips, Doomsday wrecked havoc on the planet, confronting and nearly slaying Darkseid in the process. In a panic, Desaad activated a Boom Tube and sent him back to Calaton. Once he arrived, the royal family summoned the Radiant again, however, Doomsday's ability to resist whatever killed him before allowed him to kill the Radiant. Superman and Waverider, confronting the beast, would fare little better and, in desperation, Superman was able to time travel to the end of time, stranding Doomsday and allowing him to be consumed by Entropy. However, thanks to the Zero Hour event, a lackey of Brainiac's was able to rescue Doomsday's body and Brainiac used it to be a new body for him after his old one was killed. He captured a number of JLA members - the Flash, Green Lantern Kyle Rayner, Plastic Man, Orion, the Martian Manhunter and the Huntress - before turning his attention to Superman, kidnapping the dying child of Pete Ross and Lana Lang. Pete, uncertain of Superman's actual drive to protect his child, had followed him and, after his plane was rescued by Superman, was able to rescue his child, who was being primed for Brainiac to take over, allowing Superman to drive Brainiac out of Doomsday's body and lure Doomsday to the JLA Watchtower, where Superman trapped Doomsday in four teleporters and bounced him across all four, never being able to rebuild himself. In Other Media ''Justice League'' Doomsday is first seen coming out of a rocket, attacking an altermate version of Superman thinking he is the real one, however he was defeated. He is later shown in Justice League Unlimited as it is revealed Cadmus created him to be superior to Superman and was shown to hate him. However it turns out that he failed they locked him in a rocket and fired him off but he broke out. After he was defeated by the alternate Superman he was taken into Cadmus' custody but he was later freed by Professor Milo learning from his mistakes he attacked the real Superman but was ultimately defeated. ''Legion of Super Heroes'' He makes a cameo in the episode "Phantoms" as a prisoner in the Phantom Zone. ''Superman: Doomsday'' Doomsday appeared in the movie Superman: Doomsday as the titular central antagonist. He was advertised as the main antagonist, but this was quickly disproved, as he was outranked by the true main villain. He was sent to Earth from a distant planet because he became out of control in his quest to destroy all living things. When he was let loose, he started killing every living being in his path, until Superman arrived to stop him. Superman and Doomsday fought in a hard long battle, and Doomsday pounded Superman almost to death, but with the last of his strength, Superman grabbed his enemy and flew him out of earth's atmosphere, then dove back down with him and smashed the villain into the Earth, killing both of them (although Superman returned later). ''Smallville'' Doomsday made his debut in the eighth season of Smallville as the main antagonist, where he is played by Dario Delacio. Doomsday starts off being introduced as a doctor named Davis Bloome. He didn't know that he's an alien from the planet where Clark Kent, (Superman) used to live. Everytime Davis dies he comes back to life and becomes more powerful, however it becomes easier for the beast within to take over. There were 2 things that prevented Davis to become Doomsday, one, he has to kill everyday, and two, he has to stay near Chloe Sullivan because he's in love with her. ''Injustice: Gods Among Us'' Doomsday is the third main antagonist in Injustice: Gods Among Us. In the story mode, Doomsday was among the villains battling the Justice League on the "Prime Earth" before being defeated and thrown far into space by Superman. On the parallel Regime-dominated Earth, the alternate Doomsday was captured by Superman and kept tame by the use of a control collar. Later, Doomsday was used by the alternate Superman in his attack on Metropolis when people began to rebel against his rule and was defeated by the "Prime" Superman. The "Prime" Superman then throws Doomsday into the Phantom Zone. In Doomsday's ending, Doomsday used technology in the Fortress of Solitude to terraform Earth into the image of prehistoric Krypton. Eventually, Doomsday departed Earth seeking a challenge and finding it in form of the intergalactic mercenary Lobo. ''DC Universe Online'' Doomsday makes an appearance as one of the bosses in DC Universe Online. He is voiced by Benjamin Jansen. In the "Smallville Alert", LexCorp had been performing an experiment that involved using Doomsday's DNA on some of Smallville's citizens, resulting in their becoming Doomsday-like creatures. After the players defeated the Doomsday-like creatures and the LexCorp Scientists, the players freed and fought Doomsday. On the hero campaign when it came to the fight against Doomsday, the players would be assisted by Black Canary, Green Arrow, Red Tornado, and Steel. On the villain campaign when it came to the fight against Doomsday, the players would be assisted by Bizarro, Deathstroke, Killer Frost, and Solomon Grundy. Doomsday is the final boss of the Smallville alert, which is also full of Doomsday-like mutated citizens. ''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' :Main Article: Doomsday (DC Extended Universe) Doomsday appears as the secondary antagonist of Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, where Lex Luthor had used General Zod's corpse by using Kryptonite to cut his fingerprints so he could gain access to the Kryptonian ship and revive him as Doomsday by cutting blood from his right hand and dripping it on him in order to kill Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman. This version of doomsday has a variety of powers that makes him superior to Superman & other Kryptonians. He has the powers of vast superhuman strength, vast superhuman durability, limitless stamina & instantaneous healing. After absorbing enough energy & evolving, he gained levitation, enhanced muscle mass and heat blasts. He is also feral minded & vulnerable to magic and Kryptonite. ''The Death Of Superman'' Doomsday appears as an alien creature that crashes into an ocean, he emerged from the meteorite and immediately kills a group of Atlanteans and Lexcorp scientists present. He later wander through the woods where he murders both a wild grizzly bear and the two campers. Making his way into the a small city and wreaking havok, a group of police officers were dispatched to deal with the menace, however their weapons proved ineffective as the creature was unfazed by their gunfire and survives an explosion from a gasoline reserve that he was in close proximity in, the monster immediately kills them. Doomsday had noticed and approaches a young female civilian video recording him, but was knocked away by Hawkman, whom arrived with the Justice League, however the mindless creature makes short work of Hawkman, Green Lantern, The Flash, with only Batman remaining and holding out as he calls for backup. Doomsday is later confronted by the other members: Cyborg, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, and Wonder Woman; but the creature proved to powerful for them. He makes his way to Metropolis where he was confronted again by Wonder Woman, he defeats the Amazonian and nearly kills her, but was stopped by the timely arrival of Superman. The two engaed in an intense battle spanning in different parts of the city. Even Lex Luthor attempts to destroy the monstrosity, only to fail and was rescued by Superman. Doomsday and the Krytonian take the fight into the Hall of Justice, where he soon overpowers him. He strangles Superman with his own cape, but Lois Lane intervened by throwing a rock at the beast, he was soon killed as Superman twists his neck (but not before Doomday impales him, ultimatley killing Superman as well). Doomsday's corpse was taken by S.T.A.R. Labs to be studied and then disposed via rocket, with Luthor failing to convince them to hand it over to Cadmus. ''Krypton'' Doomsday appears in the SyFy series Krypton though he remained in suspended animation. He was created centuries ago by members of the Zod and El family and only their blood can free him from his vault prison. He is called a weapon that is unkillable by the Cythonnites, a religious group that's dedicated their lives to guard him. Trivia *Due to the fact that Doomsday is the only DC Comics character to have ever single handedly beat Superman to death with nothing but raw might and commit other atrocious and unbelievable acts and feats of incredible strength, he is widely feared and admired as one of DC Comics' best supervillains of all time. Imagine Games Network's (IGN's) list of the Top 100 Comic Book Villains of All Time ranked Doomsday as #46. *In some continuities, Doomsday is capable of human speech (like in the DCAU Justice League). Other versions depict him as a mindless creature that is solely bent on pure carnage (as displayed in The Death of Superman). Navigation Category:DC Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Category:Monsters Category:Movie Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Immortals Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Live Action Villains Category:Revived Category:Brutes Category:Evil Creation Category:Successful Category:Destroyers Category:Fighter Category:Barbarian Category:Misanthropes Category:Rogues Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Obsessed Category:Titular Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil from the past Category:Ferals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:JLA/Avengers Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Terrorists Category:Flash Villains Category:Mongers Category:Tragic Category:One-Man Army Category:Nemesis Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Pawns Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mutated Category:Wrestlers Category:Stalkers Category:Lobo Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Amoral Category:Genocidal Category:InJustice Villains Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Paranoid Category:Man-Eaters Category:Cannibals